


Reunion

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: springkink, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Series, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2010 Springkink kink meme, the following prompt: <em>First meeting after a long time; end to a long time of longing. Sex in one of Quatre's desert camps. In a tent. Trowa is turned on by Arabic.</em> Apologizes for any errors in said Arabic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It is so rare that they are in the same place at the same time. Quatre is busy, and Trowa reluctant to leave Catherine; the world is more important than their desires. They talk on the comms of course, and Quatre sends letters, long, beautiful letters full of longing and affection, sealed with wax, like something out of an ancient story.

But the letters are not the same, and Quatre's face is so much more beautiful when Trowa can touch and kiss it whenever he pleases. And they have months together, this time, while the circus makes repairs and works on new acts.

Quatre sits cross-legged on the floor of the tent, watching Trowa as he sheds the outer layers needed for the desert. "Are you comfortable?" he asks.

Trowa just nods in response. The tent has held in most of the day's warmth, and he slowly pulls his shirt off as Quatre watches. His skin almost tingles with anticipation, his pants feeling tight and constrictive.

"I'm amazed you can move after all the lamb you ate," Quatre smiles, unwrapping the scarf from around his neck.

Trowa can watch no longer; he crosses the tent floor and walks to Quatre, kneeling down to kiss his lovely mouth, to stroke his bright hair. Quatre kisses back, reaching carefully out to unbutton Trowa's pants, and Trowa gasps with pleasure as Quatre's fingers slip inside the fly and stroke him.

And now Trowa is leaning back and Quatre is pressing the attack, making short work of the rest of his clothing, kissing what feels like every inch of skin as it's exposed. Trowa is shuddering with the pleasure of it, reaching up to pull Quatre's shirt over his head, letting Quatre take anything, everything he wants.

It has been so very long.

Quatre, for all his claims of innocence, has a tube of lubricant in the pants he eagerly pulls off, and soon enough Trowa feels the familiar, slick fingers pressing at him. He breathes as calmly as he can, but it's hard; hard when he wants so much, hard when he's missed Quatre so. And then Quatre is inside him, and it hurts for a moment and is strange and uncomfortable for a few moments more. But then, _then,_ he's ready and relaxed and Quatre is so gentle, so slow, so kind.

"Are you ready?" he murmurs in Trowa's ear, and it takes all of Trowa's control to say "please."

When Quatre is inside him, his body so close, steady pulse of Quatre's cock, Quatre's heartbeat, the world stops, and the Gundams never existed, and there is peace without having to negotiate or fight for it. Everything stops but Quatre, beautiful, perfect Quatre, moving above him and murmuring in a language Trowa only begins to understand. It is the most beautiful sound Trowa knows.

_"Ana ahbak,"_ Quatre murmurs, and Trowa is still not sure what it means, but it means love right now, and that is all that matters.


End file.
